El Poder de Tres
by Ilias Auditore
Summary: Finn era el niño timido de su escuela, por sucesos que le pasaron, el y su padre deciden dejar Ooo eh irse a Aaa con su madre y hermana. 9 años después el regresa para cumplir con una misión junto a su familia, lo que el no cuenta es que esta no es como lo esperaba. Antiguos amigos, nuevos conocidos harán que el termine de madurar, principalmente en cuestiones del corazón.


Bueno ¡hola a todos! Esto es algo loco que voy a hacer. Soy hombre de pocas palabras, así que vamos a lo que nos truje.

Hora de aventura no me pertenece y menos sus personajes perteneces a sus creadores Pendleton Ward y Mike Holmes, como a Cartoon Network. Porque si hora de aventura me perteneciera no sería un programa para niños, jajajajajajaja ;)

Capítulo I… Un Nuevo Comienzo

¿Qué es el Cambio? Un Cambio, se conoce del latín como 'cambium' es cual acontecimiento en el que la acción y efecto de cambiar. En muchos casos, se utiliza como sinónimo de reemplazo, permuta o sustitución. El verbo cambiar, por su parte, hace referencia a dejar una cosa o situación para tomar otra.

A veces se siente la necesidad o el deseo de reemplazar un electrodoméstico o un coche, entre otras pertenencias, por uno más moderno o que reúna ciertas características muy particulares, y en este contexto también se usa el verbo cambiar.

En el plano de los sentimientos, los seres humanos solemos atravesar etapas de cambio o de transición, especialmente cuando llegamos a un punto en nuestras vidas en el cual sentimos que no podemos seguir avanzando. Estas crisis, muy necesarias para el desarrollo intelectual de todas las personas, están generalmente emparentadas con la vocación y con el amor; soportar durante años un trabajo no deseado y con condiciones abusivas, que genera una sensación de opresión y encarcelamiento puede llevar a un individuo a replantearse sus decisiones, tanto como una relación de pareja en la que no existe el cariño y la comprensión por el otro puede suscitar un cambio.

No, las personas no cambian, simplemente modifican su carácter y se adaptan a su entorno, debido peculiarmente al contacto que tienen con las personas en cual está rodeado, haciendo que uno adquiera ciertas costumbres, conocimientos, experiencias y pensamientos de este grupo o comunidad que da en total una transformación que es reflejada en la forma de ser del individuo que se unió a ese nuevo entorno. Pero al final este seguirá siendo la misma persona solo que con pequeñas modificaciones ante su yo pasado.

Escribía un hombre rubio tenía una barba y bigote del mismo color que su cabello, de unos 32 años de edad, de una altura medio que no pasaba el metro setenta con flexión fuerte, ojos negros demostrando en ellos la experiencia y la sabiduría de los años, Traía puerto una camisa blanca desabrochada, pantalón de vestir azul y un calzado color café. Pero lo que más denotaba de este era un collar hecho de oro el cual la forma eran tres letras que formaban la palabra "DOG".

Mientras el varón se acomodaba en su asiento se escucho una voz – Habla su Capitán les informamos que apaguen cualquier aparato electrónico que tengan y que se han amables de regresar a sus asientos y de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, debido a que estamos preparados para el aterrizaje - hablo entre los parlantes – si necesita ayuda no dude en preguntar a las azafatas.

- Por fin – se expresaba una voz de un joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad, de con flexión medio, de cabello rubio, ojos cafés, algo alto de una estatura de entre el metro setenta y cinco y el metro ochenta, el cual reflejaba una actitud positiva, llevaba una sudadera blanca como vestimenta la cual lo hacía ver un poco flaco, acompañado de unos jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis azules. Estaba llegando para acomodarse en su asiento al lado derecho del hombre – Ya me había desesperado de este vuelo tan aburrido y tedioso

- Finn, ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? – pronunciaba el hombre con tono de preocupación y de enojo al muchacho conocido como Finn.

- A Jake estaba arreglando algunos asuntos – hablo Finn con tranquilidad y una sonrisa mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

- Por Glob Finn, ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo de inquieto el hombre conocido como Jake,

- Nada Jake, solo me fui a comer algo decente y me fui a despedir de Aaa – comentaba Finn

- Ahhhhhhh!…. ¿Cómo que a comer? si estamos en un avión no en un restaurante, Finn Cuéntame que hiciste – dijo enojado Jake

- Solamente di un pequeño tour por primera clase – decía el joven rubio como si nada

Mientras hablada el chavo paso una joven mujer de unos 20 años cabello chino pelirrojo, de buen cuerpo, guiñándole el ojo al Finn y relamiéndose los labios, el cual no paso desapercibido para la vista de Jake.

- Sabían a fresa – Dijo el pelirrubio mientras veía pasar a la mujer.

- ¿Qué sabía a fresa? – Pregunto Jake arqueando una ceja.

- Unas tartas que me comí de postre en primera clase estaban deliciosas – comentaba Finn mientras se sobaba la panza - por cierto Jake, ¿Por qué no nos venimos en primera clase?, la verdad la clase turista apesta no hay buena comida.

- Finn tu sabes él porque – comento tranquilo el hombre.

- Lo sé pero aun así hubiera sido mejor venirnos en otra clase. – Comentaba el muchacho - Y retomando la conversación anterior, también me atasque un pedazo jugoso de carne – lo decía Finn mientras sacaba la cabeza de su asiento y veía donde se había sentado la joven.

- ¿Un qué? – decía perplejo Jake

- Si Jake, un corte de carne creo que era T-bone o Roost beef – Lo dijo mientras se relamía los labios – eso creo pero estaba delicioso.

- Por Glob….tu…..arrrrrrrrggggg… no me hagas esto!...¡Ay! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo muchacho? – opino resignado Jake mientras ponía su mano en la sien. Sin saber que era verdad y que no, de lo que le había dicho su acompañante.

- Abrazarme, Quererme y no soltarme. – expreso Finn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pues si no me queda de otra bro – hablo resignado el otro pelirrubio.

- O puedes lanzarlo del avión – se escucho la voz de una adolecente de unos 18 años de edad, de una estatura aproximada al metro setenta, a la que los dos hombres la voltearon a ver, la cual estaba sentada al lado izquierdo del adulto. Era una linda muchacha con una cabellera rubia amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, con grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier mujer, trayendo puesta una falda azul de mezclilla, la cual mostraba sus esculpidas piernas, una camisa azul cielo y consigo un dije en forma de conejo – no creo que nadie lo extrañe – termino diciendo mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

- Fionna no digas tonterías y ¿Qué tanto has escuchado? – la regaño Jake.

- Casi todo Jake, debido a que ciertos individuos no dejan leer tranquilamente con sus platicas - decía la chica conocida como Fionna – además es una muy buena idea, dejamos que el avión baje a una altura considerable para que no se desestabilice, abrimos la puerta y lo arrojamos al vacio – les comunico la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hermanita yo también te quiero – decía Finn con cara de espanto.

- Ay Finn, para que veas que soy buena, te ponemos un paracaídas – dijo sin culpa la pelirrubia.

- …. – fue el único sonido que emitieron los acompañantes de la dama.

- Hermanito me crees que soy capaz de hacer tal cual barbaridad – le dijo Fionna a Finn haciendo pucheros.

- No creo…. Eres capaz de hacerlo Fi – hablo el muchacho con severidad y algo preocupado ya que conocía el humor de su hermana.

- Pero si soy todo un ángel – alegaba mientras ponía con las manos una pose angelical.

- Caído – se escucho susurrar de los labios de chico

- ¡Que Dijiste! – se enfureció la chica amenazando a su hermano con el puño.

- Nada mi dulce, hermosa y tierna hermanita – decía asustado

- Más te vale – dijo Fionna

- Jajajajajajajaja – fue lo único que se escuchaba del acompañante de los hermanos – son incorregibles chamacos.

- Incorregibles – hablo exaltado Finn – si ella es la que me hace maldades – señalando a Fionna.

- Mua, estas delirando mi pequeño hermanito, haber dime según tu ¿Qué tipo de cosas te eh hecho? - hablo ofendida la chica.

- Enserio quieres que te diga lo que me has hecho – le pregunto a su hermana, la cual solo termino de asentir con la cabeza – veamos – empezó a enumerar con los dedos – el cubo de agua como despertador, el electroshock a mi dedo meñique de mi piecito en la madrugada, y como olvidar cuando me metiste esas víboras a mi cama, sabes muy bien que odio que algo se arrastre entre mi cama – dijo con rigidez.

- Jajajajaja pero si lo estabas disfrutando, hasta decías que siguieran con el masaje – se reía Fionna – aunque sonabas algo pervertido hermanito.

- Jajajajajajajaja – seguía riéndose Jake.

- Oh ya cállense – casi gritando y avergonzado el muchacho – y además las cosas no terminan ahí falto el baño de barro por la regadera, las trampas para ratones, el globo fantasma, y como olvidar lo de esta mañana, cuando me amaraste con cinta y me colgaste del techo antes de salir.

- Jajajajajajaja – lo único que salía de los otros dos.

- Jajajajaja…como olvi…olvidar eso…..jajajajaja….te veías estupendo…..jajajaja cuando te zafaste y…y….jajajajaja…..te ibas arrastrando…..pidiendo misericordia….jajajaja – apenas entendible el adulto, casi doblándose de la risa

- gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr – refunfuño Finn.

- Jajajaja hay ya – alego Fionna sobándose el estomago – además no fueron gran cosa.

- Que no fue gran cosa – expreso con enojado Finn – me tuvieron más de quince minutos de esa forma y además todas esas cosas pasaron en esta semana.

- Bueno ya chamacos estuvo buena la risa – decía Jake calmándose un poco y conteniéndose la risa.

- Pero Jake ella empezó – dijo Finn

- No es cierto – alego Fionna

- Que si –

- Que no –

- Que si –

- Que no –

- Que si -

- Que no –

- Ya niños, parece que hablo con pequeños de 5 años – dijo Jake severamente

- Lo siento Jake – dijeron al unisonó.

- Bueno ya cambiando de tema antes de que tenga que correr al baño con tanta risa, ¿Cómo te sientes Finn al regresar a esta ciudad después de 9 años? – le cuestiono el caballero al joven.

- Me da igual – soltó Finn

- ¿Cómo que te da igual? – Dijo sorprendido Jake – ya sé que te pasaron cosas malas antes de partir de esta ciudad, pero por lo menos debes de tener algún recuerdo bello de este lugar.

- Si tengo unos recuerdos de este lugar y para serte sincero no son muy bellos – dijo cabizbajo el muchacho.

- Hermanito se que te pasaron cosas traumáticas pero debes de dejarlos ir – le hablo seriamente Fionna algo que no había pasado en toda la conversación – además fueron hace años esos sucesos, por lo menos me gustaría o nos gustaría a mí, a Jake o a Cake saber que te paso. Sé que papa no me va a contar hasta que tú lo digas y la verdad esto es…

- Ya basta Fionna – dijo con voz irritada Finn – Además te recuerdo que no fui muy feliz en este lugar, me llevaba con pocas personas y no creo que alguien se acuerde de mí. – Se enfureció mas Finn – y también no se qué es lo que hago yo aquí, este problema se puede resolver sin mi aquí.

- A lo mejor si Finn, pero tú sabes el porqué estas aquí – le dijo seriamente Jake

- Lo sé Jake – hablo el chico resignado

- No estés tan seguro de lo que dijiste, tú más que nadie sabe que todo puede cambiar – hablo la pelirrubia.

- Lo sé Hermanita – dijo Finn – Lo sé.

- … - se vino un silencio incomodo entre el trió

- Un día les contare, además estando en esta ciudad te vas a enterar tarde o temprano – les hablo tristemente a sus acompañantes.

- Espero que me lo cuentes tu y que sea más temprano que tarde - Dijo Fionna

- Lo prometo te lo diré – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual su hermana se la regreso.

Decidieron terminar esa conversación que empezó como cualquier charla y término en un pasado triste y cruel. Eligieron hacer algo mientras el avión terminaba de aterrizar a lo cual solo faltaba algunos minutos. Jake veía lo que era una serie policiaca por las pantallas del avión, Fionna decidió seguir con el libro que traía en la mano, y por ultimo Finn se puso los auriculares y selecciono un canal de música que incluía el avión.

No le funciono mucho a Finn debido que en lugar de apaciguar su mente, empezó a pensar en las palabras que le habría dicho su hermana, y si era verdad que alguien lo extrañaba, pensó, aun así creyó que sería una locura ya habían pasado más de 9 años desde que se fue. No habría nadie que se acordara de aquel niño gordito, tímido y débil que abandono la escuela a mitad del curso y se fue de la ciudad de Ooo con su padre, y ahora está regresando.

Aun así se le vino a la mente la imagen de varias personas que conoció en su niñez. ¿Encontraría a algunos compañeros de su infancia en la escuela?, ¿Habrá cambiado su vecindario mientras no estuvo ó seguirá siendo el mismo?, ¿Lo reconocerían al verlo?, ¿Creerían que es alguien más?, esa y muchas más preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Pero de algo si estaba seguro que él no les daría ningún indicio de que él era aquel niño que se fue, ya que desde hace años dejo de utilizar su segundo nombre casi desapareciéndolo, al igual que aquel ridículo gorro con orejas de oso polar. Solo le faltaba esperar y averiguar qué era lo que esta nueva y vieja ciudad le esperaba.

Antes de que Finn pudiera seguir adentrándose más en su pasado, el sonido de una voz regreso a la realidad al joven rubio – Damas y caballeros le habla su capitán estamos a punto de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Ooo, tenemos un tiempo estimado de 25°C y la hora estimada de llegada es de 17:35 hrs. Gracias por Viajar con nosotros y AeroViernes les desea un hermosa estadía - el movimiento turbulento de un par de neumáticos tocando tierra confirmo lo dicho por el capitán. Así terminando su pequeña travesía aérea.

Después de que el avión aterrizara y se colocara en posición para que las personas desembarcaran, las tres personas sacaron sus equipajes de mano de los compartimientos y se dirigieron hacia la sala de equipaje donde recogerían lo demás de este. Al localizar sus susodichos equipajes decidieron caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Creen que Cake nos esté esperando? – dijo Fionna con una sonrisa.

- A mi me da igual si esa gata loca se encuentra ahí, lo único importante es si mi dulce y lindo unicornio ¿me estará esperando? – hablo Jake con Felicidad y ojos en forma de corazón

- .´´´´´´´´´´ – fue la única respuesta de sus dos jóvenes acompañantes con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Hay Lady – se escucho de Jake como un suspiro – hace casi un año que no la veo, ¿me habrá extrañado?

- Viejo no sé cómo le puedes decir así – discrepo Finn con voz de asco.

- No es culpa mía que tu nunca te hayas enamorado, chamaco del demonio - Jake lo miro seriamente diciéndole – y cuando lo estés no sabrás como hacerle para expresarlo.

- Lo que tú digas Jake – le dijo Finn

- Jijijijiji – se escucho de Fionna

- Y va para ti también eh niña – le dijo severamente a la rubia

- Yo que hice – le cuestiono al adulto

- Ya dejen de perder tiempo que tenemos que encontrar a esa gata malhumorada – les expreso Jake acelerando el paso.

Siguieron avanzando mientras recorrían las diferentes salas para llegar a la sala de llegada donde seguramente encontrarían a la persona o las personas que los estaban esperando.

- Tengo hambre – hablo Finn mientras le resonaban sus tripas.

- Por Glob Finn, acabas de comer hace casi una hora – le dijo incrédula la única chica del grupo

- Lo sé pero pasando por todos estos puestos de comida se me antojan – expreso el rubio con unas gotas de baba saliéndole de la boca, retrancándose en los escaparates del mostrador más cercano.

- Se me olvidaba lo de tu pierna hueca – Dijo molesta la hermana de Finn

- Apúrenle chamaco – dijo avanzando Jake junto a Fionna – Fionna arrastra el trasero de tu hermano hasta aquí, no importando lo que tengas que hacer.

A Fionna se le formaron unas estrellas en los ojos. Finn logro escuchar las últimas palabras de Jake y se tuvo que resignar de poder comer algo mas, sabiendo que su hermana tomaría completamente enserio las palabras de le había dicho el adulto, salió disparado a alcanzarlos antes de que Fionna pudiera reaccionar. Continuaron con su trayecto, Finn lamentándose de no poder ingerir nada.

Por fin llegando a su destino, vieron a lo lejos a una multitud de personas lo más seguro que igual estuvieron esperando a personas que venían en su mismo vuelo o en diferentes vuelos pero que al final terminaban todos en ese mismo lugar. Los tres decidieron buscar a las dos personas que creyeron que los estarían buscando, así que mientras llegaban a donde se encontraba el gentío decidieron examinar y las encontraban.

En un momento a otro Fionna Diviso la figura de la persona que estaba buscando. La cual era una mujer aproximadamente de la edad de Jake a una estatura más chica que ella morena, de complexión delgada pero con curvas como las de un camino, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café que combinaba con la camisa que traía, y con ella unos short de mezclilla claros que hacían denotar sus piernas y unos tenis acompañándola. El trió diviso que a su izquierda había otra mujer igualmente parecida en edad y en estatura, a la morena la diferencia es que esta era blanca, con el pelo largo y rubio que le llegaba hasta mitad de la cintura, vestía un suéter multicolor que daba la figura de un arcoíris, y tria una falda violeta larga que le llegaba hasta los talones y consigo nos zapatillas a juego. Lo más extraño para el grupo es que a la derecha de la morena había un hombre alto moreno y fornido el cual iba algo elegante con un chaleco negro que combinaba con el pantalón, la corbata y los zapatos y una camisa blanca que le daba un toque de empresario pero a vez imponía por su buena postura.

Los tres rubios los vieron desde lejos además que traía una pancarta fosforescente que decía Fi, Finn, junto a los nombre de los chicos las palabras tachadas "Perro Pulgoso" y al lado de esta decía Jake.

- Típico de Cake – dijo Finn – mira Jake ahí está también Lady y alguien más… - no supo que decir.

- Así que ese es el susodicho novio – dijo Jake entre risas – debo darle mi pésame por estar con ella.

- No seas malo Jake, si es muy atento con ella – hablo Fionna – además creo que no nos han visto –

- Caaaaaaaakeeeeeee por aquí estamos – se escucho decir a Fionna alzando las manos, a lo que las chicas los pudieron divisar y les respondieron de la misma forma. Acercándose el trió a las mujeres que los esperaban.

Momentos antes en otro lugar en el mismo Aeropuerto

- ammmmmmmmmmmmm, ya se tardaron, ya me preocupe por ellos – bostezaba de aburrimiento una morena en la sala de un aeropuerto

- Cake, ya deben de venir llegando – comentaba una rubio junto a la morena

- Lady tu español ha mejorado mucho – le comentaba la chica conocida como Cake a la cual solo asintió – pero aun así ya quiero ver a mi hermanita, de seguro fue ese perro maleducado quien se tardo y por eso no llegan a tiempo.

- Jijijijiji hay Cake se que Jake puede ser un poco lento pero no para tanto – dijo Risueña la mujer conocida como Lady

- Enserio debes de estar muy enamorada de ese papanatas para no notarlo – le dijo Cake con la mano en la sien.

- Jijijijiji tienes razón Cake – expreso acompañado con una sonrisa la novia de Jake.

- Pero regresando a lo anterior no es que me preocupe de su viaje, si no el que más me inquieta es Finn – dijo angustiada la morena

- ¿Por qué dices eso Amor? - se escucho una voz a la derecha de la morena

- Porque es un tema muy complicado Mono – dijo Cake volteándose a ver a su acompañante masculino.

- Es cierto ni Jake me explico mucho, solo que cuando Finn se entero de que tenía que regresar a Ooo se puso como loco y no fue muy bonito que digamos como termino el asunto para tranquilizarlo – hablo Lady mientras seguía buscando a los viajeros

- Tanto así, entonces la paso muy mal cuando vivió aquí en Ooo – dijo Mono

- Quien sabe, el padre de Finn y el mismo jamás han hablado del asunto, y según el Tío Jack fue algún muy difícil para Finn, el cual tuvo como consecuencias algo traumáticas para mi primito. – Cake dijo seriamente

- oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh – fue el único sonido que dijeron sus acompañantes

- Y ni siquiera Jake, mi hermanita ó yo sabemos lo que paso, pero algo si me queda claro estando en esta ciudad los secretos de lo que sucedió serán revelados de una bueno o mala forma, pero al final solo Finn será el único que pueda enfrentarlo. – continuo con la conversación la morena.

- ¿Crees que interfiera en algo? – pregunto la única rubia del trió

- Te mentiría si te dijera que si, la verdad no tengo la menor idea. Puede que cambie todo el rumbo de lo que pase o simplemente pase tan desapercibido como el viento– decreto Cake

-….- no se escucho nada mas de los tres mientras seguían buscando.

- Por cierto Cake porque siempre le llamas hermanita o hermana a Fionna – se escucho la voz del hombre

- A Mono, eso ya te lo explique o ¿no? – le pregunto la morena al hombre, el cual solo le respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

- Pues desde chicos siempre me he llevado muy bien con Fionna y lo mismo para con Finn y el pe…. Perdón Jake. Poco a poco nos fuimos encariñando con ellos hasta el grado de tratarnos como hermanos aun que en realidad somos solo primos – salió una risa de sus labios – pero yo solo de Fi y Finn, así como Jake, pero él y yo no somos nada.

- Oh eso explica muchas cosas y ¿lo de llamar perro a Jake? – le cuestiono Mono a Cake

- Si cierto ni mi Jake me ha dicho por que le dices así y a la vez ¿por qué el te dice gata? – le dijo curiosa Lady

- Jajajajaja es un cuento largo de explicar. Bueno la cosa es que…

- Caaaaaaaakeeeeeee por aquí estamos – antes de poder decir algo mas se escucho la voz de una joven, a lo cual los tres voltearon y las damas levantaron las manos como señal de que los habían visto y vieron como se iban acercando.

Fionna salió corriendo a abrazar a Cake, dejando esta su maleta a los pies de sus acompañantes varones, mientras estos también se acercaban a los demás.

- Cake te extrañe tanto sin verte ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto la rubia a la morena

- Muy bien mi pequeña Fi y ¿ustedes que tal su vuelo? – le toco el turno a Cake

- Excelente el vuelo tranquilo, aunque casi perdemos el vuelo por culpa de alguien – esta decía mirando a su hermano

- No lo veas a si Fionna, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que lo amarro con cinta – anticipo Jake

- ¿Cinta? – pregunto Lady

- Hola amorcito te extrañe mucho – Se abalanzo Jake dándole un gran abrazo a su novia mientras daban vuelta

- Yo también a ti mi corazón – alego la rubia

- Si cinta, pero será mejor olvidarnos de ello – dijo Finn – Hola a todos también.

- Hola Finn ¿cómo has estado? – respondió Lady en los brazos de su novio

- Hay Finn no creas que también me olvide de ti, ven a mis brazos primo – le dijo Cake a Finn sin poder que este pudiera repelar algo, y lo atrapo en un gran abrazo.

- Jajajaja ya cálmense – Dijo Jake acercándose a Mono – ¿y tú eres?

- Hola soy Mark Chromicorn el novio de Catherine – dijo el hombre algo sonrojado

- Mono no seas tan formal, si tú también le dices Cake- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa.

- Jejeje si cierto Fionna, hola tanto sin verte – le dice Mono a la chica, esta le regresaba el saludo, se voltea ver al muchacho rubio que venía con ellos

- Tu debes ser Finn mucho gusto en conocerte Cake me ha hablado mucho de ti – hablo el moreno

- El gusto también es mío – Lo saludo de mano el rubio

- Bueno ya que terminamos las presentaciones nos podemos retirar – Jake se voltea ver a los demás

- ¿Y yo qué? estoy pintada – dijo Cake con los brazos cruzados

- Ah Hola gata loca – dijo Jake

- Hola perro rabioso – le respondió la morena – ahora si nos podemos ir

- Bueno antes de partir- Jake se voltea hacia el hombre moreno -¿Te puedo llamar Mono o hay algún problema? – A lo que él solo asintió – bueno mi más sincero pésame por andar con esta gata del demonio – al terminar de decir la frase lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe de manos de Cake, la cual estaba muy enojada.

Mientras todo reían de lo sucedido y empezaba una discusión entre los adultos conocidos como Cake y Jake, no se fijaron que una persona los vigilaba desde lejos mientras que este sacaba su celular y llamaba a alguien de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero no fue muy astuto ya que parte del grupo lo pudo notar pero nadie dijo nada para no levantar sospechas. Calmándose los nervios entre los dos adultos decidieron partir del aeropuerto hacia su destino, en la camioneta que abordaron eh iba conduciendo Mono, a su lado Cake en la parte de en medio iban Jake y Lady y al final Finn y Fionna. Fionna empezó a contar el relato de lo que sucedió en el transcurso de su viaje, incluyendo sobre la cinta y todo lo del vuelo, omitiendo la parte del relato de Finn, además de ponerse al corriente con algunos sucesos de la ciudad de Ooo el nuevo hogar de los rubios.

Al llegar a su destino Finn quien estuvo distraído casi todo el recorrido exceptuando las partes vergonzosas que contaba su hermana de él. No había notado la dirección que había tomado el conductor hasta que era demasiado tarde, cuando se paro enfrente de una puerta grande de acero, y este la reconoció causándole un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una bella casa de color azul cielo no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, se sentía acogedora, con un bello jardín en la entrada y una pequeña fuente. Finn tenía la cara pálida, a lo que su hermana lo noto.

- Hermanito ¿estás bien? – le dijo a su acompañante mientras le agarraba la mano de solidaridad.

- Si Fi, solo que no sabía que viviríamos aquí – se expreso el muchacho un poco asustado

- Se que no te dijimos Bro, pero si te hubiéramos dicho habrías puesto un pancho y terminaríamos como cuando te dijimos de lo de regresar a Ooo – le aclaro Jake

- Acepte venir porque creí que nos quedaríamos en otro lugar no en este – viendo como todos los demás empezaban a bajar y sacar sus maletas.

- Sabes que esta casa pertenece a la familia Finn – le acato Cake – además somos cuatro, sería muy caro buscar un lugar grande para todos nosotros y lo más seguro es que tu y Fi no quieren compartir una habitación – al terminar de decir esto los hermanos se voltearon a ver y simplemente se negaron a lo dicho – entonces todo está dicho, sus cuartos son los que siempre han utilizado o por lo menos cuando todavía vivían aquí.

Finn solo refunfuñaba lo que le habían dicho sus primos el jamás quiso regresar y si lo hizo fue porque era algo muy importante, pero aun así nadie le dijo que tenía que quedarse cerca de donde casi todos sus problemas comenzaron.

Los hermanos fueron los últimos en entrar y cuando se encendieron las luces se mostraba un lugar acogedor, con muebles un poco antiguos pero por la forma en que estaba pintada la casa le daba un visto bueno, lo que mejor se notaba era un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Casa Finn y Fionna…y también Jake" este ultimo en letras chiquitas.

_- Ja típico de Cake – _Pensó mientras avanzo hacia la vivienda. Después de este bello recibimiento lo siguiente que capto, más bien su nariz capto fue el delicioso olor de la comida, aunque por el tiempo sabía que no podía estar recién hecho, este olía como si lo estuviera, que en un momento sin darse cuenta sonaron sus tripas haciendo eco en la casa, algo que no paso desapercibido por los demás que todos se terminaron riendo.

- Hay Finn de seguro ya tienes hambre Jake me dijo lo mucho que te gusta comer – le dijo Lady al chico – acomódense en la mesa mientras Jake y yo calentamos lo preparado y les servimos.

- si Jake y mi unicornio van a calentar la cena – dijo Jake sin saber lo que había dicho. Hasta que se dio cuenta y vio como todos se burlaban de él y se dirigía con la cabeza agachada siguiendo a su novia hacia la cocina, mientras los demás se acomodaban.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa platicando de cosas, mientras los dos adultos rubios empezaban a calentar la cena. La tarde iba transcurriendo hasta que el sol dejo de transmitir su luz a los ciudadanos de Ooo y fue remplazado por el resplandor de su compañera que brillaba como un diamante en el firmamento.

Dentro de la casa las personas que estaban en la cocina por fin sirvieron la cena, debido a que el más joven de los integrantes se estaba quejando demasiado y mas que l se quejara era su estomago el que estaba haciendo ruido. La cena transcurrió sin demora y los seis conversaban más de los que ya les había dado el tiempo en conversar, relatando anécdotas de todos los integrantes, pasando una velada hermosa, entre risas, bromas, algún que otro sonrojado o avergonzado. Pasaron las horas hasta que dos de los integrantes se dieron cuenta y se tenían que despedir.

- Bueno fue una hermosa velada – decía Lady – Mono y yo nos pasamos a retirar

- Ya se van y ¿los dos viven en el mismo lugar? – les cuestiono Fionna

- Algo por el estilo, trabajamos en la misma parte – respondió rápidamente el moreno – además que nos dan asilo en el mismo.

- ¿Dónde trabajan?, si no es mucho saber – les pregunto Finn

- En la mansión que está en la cima de la colina – les dijo Lady – la reconocerán es la única con ese color.

- jijijijijiji bueno nos vemos – les dijo Finn

- Adios chicos – dijeron al unisonó Mono y Lady. Antes de salir y que los hermanos empezaran a levantar los platos y limpiar un poco. Una voz masculina les llamo la atención antes de que partiera con los demás adultos.

- Por cierto chicos, solo recojan los platos, váyanse a acomodar algo de sus cosa y métanse a la cama mañana van a tener una mañana agitada – les hablo Jake

- Esta bien papá Jake – les dijeron al mismo tiempo los muchachos con una sonrisa en los labios, a lo que Jake bajo la cabeza y cerró la puerta dejando a los hermanos solos..

Al momento que Jake y demás salieron por la puerta y se subieron a la camioneta, los chicos empezaron a limpiar la mesa y llevaron los platos al fregadero. Terminaron y decidieron ir cada quien a su respectiva habitación, sabían de antemano que casi no habría muchas cosas debido que en el momento que Finn y su padre de mudaron se mandaron trabajadores para que las cosas se guardaran en cajas y se subieran al ático, dejando los cuartos casi vírgenes.

Al momento que Finn entro a su antiguo cuarto, se le lleno la mente de imágenes de su niñez el cuarto se veía vacio no había mucho de donde observar, lo único que notaba era que este seguía siendo de color azul obscuro, varios muebles pero ninguno con objetos en el. Sabio que sus cosas, ropa, juguetes y cualquier cosa que haya utilizado en su infancia estaría en cajas, en el atice y para el mejor ese es un bien lugar para enterrar los recuerdos.

Al entrar iba a colocar su maleta sobre su cama pero noto que había algunas cosas encima de ellas, entre estas estaban cobijas y cobertores para la cama, pero lo que más noto fue una caja encima de ellas con una gran moño y una tarjeta.

Se acerco, la tomo entre sus manos y al leerla, se sorprendió lo que decía que la leyó como un susurro – Finn hijo mío. Todo suceso tiene un porqué y toda adversidad nos enseña una lección. El fracaso, sea personal, profesional o incluso espiritual, es necesario para la expansión de la persona. Nunca lamentes tu pasado. Acéptalo como el maestro que es. Te ama Papá – se le humedecieron los ojos por las palabras de su padre lo conocía por saber que decir en el momento indicado y en el tiempo indicado, si no hubiera sido por él, el no sería el hombre que es hoy. Decidió abrir la caja para ver qué era lo que su padre le dejo a él. Su sorpresa cuando vio lo que era, el creyó que era una muy mala broma pero antes de perder la razón, se dio cuenta del porque de las palabras en la tarjeta que le dejo y se dio cuenta cual era uno de sus objetivos en Ooo que su padre le había encomendado. Decidió observar el objeto tenía en sus manos, el supuso que se había deshecho de él hace tiempo pero no era así, su padre lo tuvo tanto tiempo con él y ahora se lo regresaba.

Antes de poder seguir contemplándolo y abrir la bóveda de su mente un toque en la puerta de su habitación lo regreso a la realidad.

- Pasa – dijo Finn sin preguntar, ya que sabía que aparte de él solo había una persona más en la casa.

- Hola Hermanito – le respondió la rubia – veo que papa también te dejo eso en tu cuarto. El simplemente asintió

- ¿Veo que todavía no te acomodas?, ¿te ayudo? – le cuestiono Fionna

Finn simplemente negó con la cabeza y se para en la ventana que daba a la calle, pudo notar varias casas que se veían desde su habitación, las calles alumbradas, el parque donde paso tanto tiempo en su niñez, y sobre todo el bello jardín de la casa que se notaba que estaba bien cuidado aunque nadie viviera en esta casa por más de 9 años.

En ese momento una lagrima escapo de la prisión de sus ojos y corrió por sus mejillas, liberando sentimientos que le inundaron cabeza y el corazón, entonces tomo una decisión que nuca creyó tomar o por lo menos no tan rápidamente. Se volteo a ver a su hermana que estaba sentada en la su cama y sostenía en su mano los regalos que su papa les había dado. Fionna noto la lagrima que derramo su hermano, iba a decir algo pero Finn le gano la palabra.

- ¿Cuánto crees que se tarden Jake y Cake? – le cuestiono Finn

- Conociéndolos como una hora o más – le dijo sin cuestionar del porque la pregunta - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Solo preguntaba – se acerco Finn a su hermana y agarro el objeto que tenía en sus manos, lo metió a su caja y lo metió en uno de los cajones.

- ¿Te desharás de él? - fue el turno de la chica

- Lo dudo papá se enojaría y lo más seguro no me daría dinero para gastar – se rieron los dos por lo que Finn había dicho. Después de la risas solo hubo un pequeño silencia entre los hermanos y fue el sonido de un bostezo por parte de la fémina que marcaba, que el vuelo de la ciudad de Aaa hacia Ooo estaba cobrando su factura. Decidió la chica dejar a su hermano descansar que igual que ella estaría igual de cansado, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida del mismo pero se paró en seco y se volteo a ver a su hermano.

- Buenas noches Finn, descansa – le dijo la rubia

- Igual tu hermanita – le contesto seguido con un bostezo

- Las cosas cambiaran para todos de hoy en adelante –

- Lo sé hermanita, Lo sé – fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron en tres los dos y Fionna salió por la puesta dirigiéndose a su alcoba. Dejando a un Finn pensativo de los sucesos, que habían sucedido en los últimos meses, desde el anuncio a su regreso a esta ciudad, el cambio de escuela, el vivir en su antigua casa con su hermana y primos, eran ya muchas sorpresas para él y solo era el primer día de su nueva vida y lo que le faltaba. Decidió ya no pensar más en eso así que tomo el camino más fácil coloco el juego de sabanas y cobertores en su cama, busco su pijama en la maleta, fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Se metió a su cama y eligió dejar que Morfeo lo llevara a la tierra de los sueños y que se preocupara de lo que viniera para él, cuando llegara el alba.

Bueno no soy bueno en esto y lo escrito al principio es sarcasmo, y esta la primera historia que hago.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, reclamo, chisme, confesión, declaración son recibidas. Así que aquí estaré intentando terminar este proyecto. Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy estamos en contact.


End file.
